Bubble
Appearance Normal Bubble appears to be a spherical soap bubble. The main part of her body is sky blue, which gets lighter towards her center. Her outline is blue, and her shine is white. She is also transparent. Bubble is a strong and strange liquid bubble, as normal bubbles would pop much more quickly due to air pressure. In addition, she can somehow open her mouth without losing any air. She also didn’t float to the top of the van in “It’s a Monster” despite being made of air, and when she couldn’t hold her breath anymore, she popped and the air inside her disappeared. A real bubble is just made of liquid and air, so if a bubble were to be submerged in water, it would not pop until it rose to the top and the liquid is a dome over the water. What makes her even stranger is that soap bubbles can have fingers put through them sometimes and not pop. Bubble has an awkward way of talking, as she replaces some vowels with “oi” sounds in words (e.g. “Leafy” becomes “Loify”, “Lightning” becomes “Loightning”, etc.), giving her a unique accent. Monster Bubble is a tall, sky blue, feminine humanoid with black arms and legs. Her back has a tail with a blade. Resurrected Bubble is a tall, sky blue, feminine with black arms and legs with 5 blades on her back. Changes TFI * Bubble is colorless * Bubble has an odd shape Early BFDI * Bubble has thicker outlines. * Bubble is now blue. * Bubble is now a perfect sphere. Late BFDI * Bubble has thinner outlines. * Bubble is darker. * Bubble’s shine is slightly thinner BFDIA * Bubble is a lighter blue than in early BFDI. * Bubble‘s outline is also slightly lighter IDFB-BFB * Bubble now reverts to the same shade of blue she had in early BFDI Cause of Death She's been bitten in half by Pencil. Personality Bubble is usually nice, carefree, and happy, but when she is afraid of something, (ex. Pencil telling Lightning to shock someone), she will try to prevent it from happening, which occasionally has consequences. When pushed enough, Bubble isn‘t afraid of speaking her mind to other characters, like with Leafy when she constantly decides to be friends only to change her mind or to stand up to Flower in “Return of the Hang Glider”. Despite this, she is often known to be a pushover towards Pencil and Match, and often hangs around them, despite their actions. Bubble is very forgiving, as she instantly became friends with Leafy in “Get in the Van” when she returned to Bubble after she had bought Dream Island, although she still seems hesitant to forgive Match for bossing her in “Questions Answered”. She seems to be sad ever since she got demoted and Lightning zapped people. Bubble is also shown to have paranoia, as seen in “What Do You Think of Roleplay?” when she thought Match’s elimination was caused by her not forgiving Match, which as a result pushed her to hastily forgive every member on iance. Gallery Bubble-0.png|The Original Bubble. Category:Antagonists Category:SlendyBFDI III Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Objects Category:SlendyBFDI IV Category:SlendyBFDI Annihilation Category:Teens Category:Teen Category:Colored Humanoids